Endless Love
by SomerhalderXWesley
Summary: "Let go me, I hate you. You're right last night was a mistake, I should have never fallen for you. I hate you" She snapped the last three words echoing. She ran out of the door, with him not knowing that would be the last time he sees her in four years...
1. Endless Love

**My love**

**There's only you in my life**

**The only thing that's bright**

**My first love,**

**You're every breath that I take**

**You're every step I make**

Gabriella chewed furiously on her bottom lip, as leaned against her locker furiously. Her thick rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. Her loose black curls tied into a bun and she hugged her book closely to her, as her bronze colored skin shined in the sun that peeked through the ceiling windows. She crossed her legs, wincing at the soreness of legs and frowned. Finally, she heard a familiar voice, and footsteps that's where she watched him from afar. He smacked hands with his teammates and swung around the cheerleaders in happiness, where jealously burned through her body, as he touched other girls. She clenched her fist, and turned around and opened her locker looking in the mirror that hung on the right side of her locker, she looked down and was met with a familiar pair of icy blue eyes, staring back at her in the reflection. She closed her locker and turned around.

"Ella, we need to talk" He said running his hand through his sandy locks and sighing

"About what"

"About Last Night"

"What about Last Night"

"Gabriella, I think we need to stop this, I have a girlfriend Veronica, I feel terrible about cheating on her"

"But"

"I think we should stop seeing each other and no longer talk"

"Is It Me? Are you afraid that people would find out?"

"Whatever, If anyone found I slept with the school geek, my rep would crushed"

Gabriella wiped the tears from her cheeks and gripped her handbag on her shoulder and turned the other way, saying no more. She headed down the empty hallway, as he yelled out.

"Ella, wait. I didn't mean that" He said headed down towards her and grabbing her eyes but she looked in his eyes and saw no sincerity in eyes, and yanked away from angrily.

"Let go me, I hate you. You're right last night was a mistake, I should have never fallen for you. I hate you" She snapped the last three words echoing.

She ran out the door, knowing that would the last time she talked to him in four years.

**_Four Years Later_**

"Are you excited about moving back to Albuquerque, Gabby" Maria Montez said looking through the rearview mirror, as she looked at her daughter, who had a boring expression on her looking out the car windows

"I guess but I'm going to miss New York. I miss all my friends"

"Well, when we moved in 8th grade your father and I agreed that you live with your dad in New York for four years and then you come back to live with me and finish you your senior year, In Albuquerque"

"We're here" Gabriella looked out the window seeing a familiar house and smiled. She looked over to see another familiar home._ The Boltons_

She walked in the house, viewing all the paintings and pictures. Everything still looked the same. Walking up the stairs, she pushed open the door, that had bright letters that spelled cursive _Gabriella_. And walked in, she sat her suitcase on the edge of the bed, she ran her hand over the silky lavender covers and smiled. She eyed something on the floor, and saw there was a broken frame. She picked up the broken glass and slid the picture out. She smiled as she her self from four years, her now long back length curls were at her shoulders tied into a bun, her braces had just been removed and her thick rimmed glasses and her petite and slender body. Now, she had grown up into a beautiful woman, she now wore her long curls straightened and now longer wore glasses and her small petite hips were now full blown curves. She frowned when she looked to see what she was smiling at and there was him, her lips connected to the cheek of the sandy hair boy who broke her heart. More like ripped out and stomped and bulldozer over the pieces. It was snowing that day, It had never snowed in 10 years in Albuquerque. It was the day, he had told her he had loved her. They have been best friends since birth, they're parents were best friends and once they were in 8th grade, Troy had started going through puberty and he started becoming the Mr. Popularity and girls started paying attention to him and once he become basketball captain of the 8th grade basketball team.

Finally Troy, had met the girl of dreams, or he thought so, Troy said. Veronica, was her name. Gabriella had gotten so jealous, when she realize that her feelings for Troy were stronger than she thought. And they're she was walking around in the rain crying, when Troy had confess his feelings for her also and they made love, or what she thought, but to Troy it was a mistake.

"Gabriella" She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her mother standing in the doorway

"We have someone who wants to see you" Gabriella frowned and ripped up the photo before throwing It into the dresser then standing up brushing her shirt off, and then walking out the door following her behind. She walked into the kitchen finding a sandy haired woman with icy blue eyes staring back her. She smiled furiously and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Oh My Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, Look how much you have grown"

"Aunt Lucy" Gabriella smiled back and pulled back from the hug.

Lucille Bolton, Troy's mother. She was best friends with her mother and was like a second mother to Gabriella, growing up.

"How have you been, oh my have you grown up. You're so beautiful. How is New York?"

"Thank you and I been wonderful and New York is just wonderful. Big City"

"So You're going to finish you're senior year at East High. That's wonderful, you know Troy goes there too" The mention of Troy's name made her cringe and Gabriella fakely smiled

"Well yeah"

"So, you start tomorrow"

"What" Gabriella answered shocked and she turned and looked at her mother who handed her mug with coffee.

"I forgot one little detail, Gabs. You start school tomorrow" Maria said

Of course, It was Sunday and tomorrow was Monday.

Gabriella sipped from the mug silently as she looked at Lucille and sighed.

"So Gabby" Lucy said

"Yeah"

"The day you left to live with your dad, Troy said you never mention leaving to go live with you dad in New York. You guys were like best friends"

That's because your son was to busy breaking my heart into pieces, I never gotten a chance to tell him.

"Well you know, It slipped my mind" Gabriella said ignoring the question and handing her mom the mug and hopping off the island stools.

"Well. Mami, I'm tired. I think I should head to sleep now" She said

"Okay, Goodnight" Her mom and Lucy both said

"Tell Uncle Jack, I said Hello" She headed towards the stairs, and closed the door, and slumped down to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOX<strong>

**And your eyes**

**Your eyes, your eyes**

**They tell me how much you care**

**Ooh yes, you will always be**

**My endless love**

"Do you think you will be okay" Maria said and Gabriella said

"Yes, Mami. I'll be fine" She said looking out at the large building in front of her. East High

"I keep forgetting, My Mija is a grown woman now"

"Its okay Mami, Love you" She said, grabbing her handbag and getting out the car heading towards the doors of the school. Thoughts flooded through her mind

What If I run into Troy?

Gabriella looked down at herself, she chose to wear a pink floral shirt and a white tank top with black sandal heels and her long curls straightened. Simple.

She walked down the hallways, as she saw everyone staring at her, of course, she was the new girl. She started to blush, as she heard wolf whistles her way and she kept walking, the sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor. The bell had rung, and she guessed that It was 1st minute period. She soon saw that everyone has ran into the classes, a few people bumping into her, and mumbling sorry. Wow, people are really serious about getting to class on time, she thought. She continued searching for her class and finally she looked down at her schedule that was given to her by mother this morning, her mother had gotten her classes earlier the week, and she saw R. 10. A. . She was up the stairs until she spotted class then 10. Finally, she listen as she heard yelling.

"Bolton, you're lucky that it's a new year ,a new semester, and the first day of school, but next time you better have excuse for your tardy"

"Oh come on Ms. Darbus I was only two minutes la_" Troy stopped at the sound of heels clicking against the tile, floor and his eyes traveled from the girl's legs to her skirt to her face. She had to been the most beautiful woman he had every seen.

Gabriella walked into the class, she stood there nervously and smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Darbus, My Name is Gabriella. I'm sorry I was late, I'm new and I was searching for the class"

"Are you kidding me darling, please, take you seat beside Mr. Bolton,. But before please tell the class about yourself, all new students have to do it"

"Um, Okay"

"Well My Name is Gabriella Montez, I grew up in Albuquerque until the 8th grade, I transferred to New York. Well I was cheerleading captain for the last two years straight. And now I'm back to finish my senior year here at East High. And well I guess that's It." There were wolf whistles coming from the boys, and everyone stared at her in awe.

"Oh My God" Gabriella heard and turned her head to meet a familiar pair of icy blue eyes. The same boy who broken her heart in 8th grade was now in the same room as her. She took in his appearance. He changed his former dirty blonde locks were cut and were into a fohawk. His was now muscular, and masculine and he was gorgeous. He stared at her in shock then she realized he had recognize her. Everyone turned and looked at Troy and Gabriella started to feel nervous.

"Is there something you would like to say, Mr. Bolton"

"Nothing, no, never mind" He stuttered

"Well Ms. Montez please take a seat beside Troy please"

"Yes Mam"

Gabriella gripped unto her handbag and she heard a few boys, whispering, "She's fucking hot". Not that she wasn't used to It, after she changed her appearance in the 10th grade. She had boys fawning over her. She took a seat right next to Troy, she felt her legs quivering and she saw Troy, and he gave her "You're not going to even say Hi or hug your best or ex best friend" look. She looked away and frowned. She kept her eyes, on Ms. Darbus ignoring the eyes that followed her every move. She opened her notebook and saw that there was picture of her and Troy when she was younger and she hurried up and closed her book before Troy saw but his eyes told another thing. He saw, she thought. She pressed her fingers to her temples and frowned, as he kept staring at her. Finally, she couldn't take anymore

"Can you please stop staring at me, Troy" She whispered for only he could hear, while Ms. Darbus continued writing on the board.

"Ella"

"Don't call me that" She snapped and finally the bell had rung and she hurried and grabbed her things and headed out the door. But she felt someone grab her arm and she met with blueness.

"Let Go of me"

"You're not going to even say Hi" Troy said

"I have nothing to say to, you Troy, you ended It, four years ago"

"But nothing, Don't ever talk to me, remember I hate you"

"You should really go, you shouldn't want to be seen with a ugly geek, might ruin you rep. I can tell you still have it all, Captain" She said looking at the jersey that he was wearing that read Captain.

She walked away, heading towards her next class, not caring she left a confused and heartbroken boy behind.

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXO<strong>

After school, Gabriella headed towards the gym, as she remember the blonde girl mumbling away how today was cheerleading auditions. She really missed her friends in New York, and her cheerleading squad. She grabbed her shorts and tank top and headed towards to locker-room changing and came out. She walked out and saw that there was all the girls sitting on the stairs waiting, and then she realized that they were staring and giggling at something. She opened the gym door, and slammed making everyone look at her, including the boys basketball team, who happened to be practicing on the other side of the gym, shirtless.

"Dude the new girl is hot" Troy looked over to see his best friend since 9th grade. Chad, the dark skinned with the crazy loose curly hair. He grabbed his water bottle and sat right next to Troy, who wiped his face, and felt a spark of jealously when another man was talking about his girl. Wait, what he talking about, she was never his.

"That's Gabriella"

"You mean as in Gabriella Montez, the girl who practically in all of your pictures at your house, who always saying the girl you loved and you broke her heart and blah blah"

"Yeah, Wow, she changed"

"So have you talked to her"

"Yeah but she avoiding me, she still hates me. I mean she can't avoid, we practically sit by each other all in classes, we're neighbors, and our moms best friends"

"I can't believe she didn't even told she was moving to New York"

"You probably didn't even give a chance to. Oh, here comes Veronica"

Veronica Mathews, walked over to Troy and kissed him furiously and pulled away, forcefully.

"Hey Baby, are we still on tonight" She said and flipping her blonde hair over shoulders and smirking while Chad rolled his eyes, shot the ball into the basket.

"Yes, Babe" Troy answered with annoyance in his voice and looked to Chad looked away with disgust.

"Okay, see you later, Troysie" She said heading towards the cheerleaders and Troy rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to break up with her. Its obviously you can't stand her"

"I can't just break up with her, we've been together since 8th grade but when she touches me, kisses me, It just annoys the hell out of me. Not like what I had with Gabriella"

Gabriella watched from afar, while the blonde girl kissed Troy furiously and she felt her cheeks starting to burn and she wiped the tears away. She couldn't be jealous, she doesn't love anymore, scratch that, she never loved Troy, she was a young girl, that let a boy believe that he had loved and cared about her. And in the end he got what he wanted.

_She walked out of the school, rain pouring down furiously and she was soaking wet. And she continued to walk until she had reached home. She saw her figure being blocked Troy, his soaked locks covering his eyes, and holding a umbrella over them. _

"_Troy Move" She snapped_

"_Not until, you tell what's been going on with you lately, every since I made Captain of the team and when I told that you Veronica is my girlfriend now"_

"_What's been going with me, you're the one who's been ignoring me. Is it because everyone thinks I'm a geek. And plus you totally been blowing me off for that bitch Veronica"_

"_Ella"_

"_Okay, you know what I'm jealous Troy. I love you, I have since 7__th__ grade at my birthday party. I know I'm only 15 and young I probably don't know what love is. But I do, I love you more than a friend"_

"_Ella, lets in the car"_

"_Troy, you can't even drive yet"_

"_I know to talk"_

_She followed him in his car, and the both hoped in the backseat, before Troy leaned forward to turn on the radio before "Endless love" blared through the speakers and he leaned back and sighed before looking at Gabriella. _

"_So, you're going to be able to drive in a couple of months. You're lucky your parents bought you a car early. Who are you going to drive Veronica around, of course you are." She said trying to ignore the subject_

_He grabbed her jacket and pulled her closely then leaned forward and whispered against her lips. "Forgive me" She looked him and shook her head. _

"_Forgive me" He leaned closer to her lips, and Gabriella leaned more in and kissed him. He grabbed her head and pushed her forward, and pushed her back unto the seat. The sound of rain thumping against the windows and the music blaring, he reached forward and untied to the ribbon from her hair, letting her shoulder length curls fall. _

"_I hate this thing" He mumbled against her lips, throwing the ribbon on the floor. _

_He ran his hands through her hair, and lifting up her shirt. _

_And they continued through the night.._

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name. "Gabriella Montez" She frowned and looked to see was next to audition. She looked over to see the two girls waiting patiently for her. Also, she saw that the whole basketball team was now sitting down watching the girls audition. She saw Troy whispering something to the curly haired boy and staring at her.

"Hello, My Name is Gabriella"

"Hi, Gabriella, well I am Sharpay, I'm the co-captain of the cheer squad and this is Veronica, the captain" Veronica, Gabriella knew she looked familiar, wow, her and Troy were still together after these years. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the blonde green eyed girl, and frowned

"So show us, what you can do"

Gabriella took one step back before back flipping and landing into a split. And Sharpay clapped her excitedly before opening her mouth and about to say something before

"Next" Veronica said and Gabriella glared at her.

"What about you talking about V, she was the best we've seen. She's good"

"Shar, we don't need good, we need fantastic"

Gabriella watched as the two blondes argued and she looked over to see Troy and Chad heading towards Veronica.

"Hey Babe" He said to Veronica and she looked at him and he looked back at Gabriella, who rolled her eyes and turned the other way

"You should let El_ Gabriella on the team, she's really talented" He truthfully said and Chad nodded in agreement and said "She really is"

Gabriella smiled at Chad before looking back at Troy and glaring. "How do you even know her"

"Wait, Gabriella Montez, Geeky Gabby, I mean Gabriella from middle school. Woah Baby, puberty can do wonderful things.

"Excuse me" Gabriella snapped

"You know what, whatever, give me something harder and I'll do It."

"Fine" Veronica said flipping her blond hair over shoulders and smirking.

"Try this. Front handspring step out, round-off backhand spring step-out, round-off back handspring, full-twisting layout"

"What Is this, Bring it on" Gabriella mumbled causing Troy, Chad, and Sharpay to laugh and Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "What its my favorite movie"

She walked over to the end of gym and started to flip her insanely causing everyone in the gym to be shocked.

"You're on the team" Sharpay shrieked and ran to her hugging her.

She giggled and grabbed her bag. "Thanks" And she headed towards to the door. When she heard someone call her name and she turned around to face Jack Bolton.

"Uncle Jack"

"Oh My Gabriella, you have grown up into a beautiful young. How have you been?"

"Thank you, I been good. New York is wonderful, I love It there"

"So you're here finishing your senior year. How is your father"

"Yup, basically. And My Dad is great. He doing fine"

"So you're still the basketball coach"

"Yeah" He said and shrugged

"Well It Was Nice talking to you, Gabriella. I guess I see you later"

"BOLTON, DANFORTH SHOWERS" He screamed as he saw Veronica basically clinging unto Troy, making out while he looked to very uncomfortable and Chad and Sharpay giggling about something"

She headed towards the door and walked out heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO<strong>

She pushed opened the door, and walked in to see her mother no where to found.

"Mom" No answer

So she dropped her keys unto the table and ran upstairs to her room and pushed it open not looking completely at the bed. She dropped her bag unto the floor, completely not unnoticing the sandy hair guy laying on her bed smirking. She had her eye plugs in her ear blasting "Endless Love" where she sang along with it, making the sandy haired guy smirk knowing that what song that was playing on the night they made love. She walked over to the mirror and started to remove her shirt, only to be her black laced bra. The song had ended and she had a wolf whistle and a awkward cough behind her and turned around only to Troy laying on her bed and she screamed

"What the hell, Bolton. Why are you in my room. How did you get in here"

"You're mom let me in before she went to work, saying how I'm the only boy she trusted around you"

"But yeah, we need to talk"

"Troy, we have nothing to talk about?" She said, putting her self back on and sighing

"Gabriella, yes we do. I'm sorry! I was young and I was stupid. But also It was because the day after that night, I was going to break up with Veronica, and I told her I cheated on her with you and everything then she started to cry and I had never seen her so hurt before I felt guilty and plus I know Veronica would have probably tried to get revenge. I couldn't break up with her, I knew she would tell everyone and my so called popularity and I didn't want you to get hurt. But that night meant the world to me. But one thing I did not lie about was my feeling for you, when I told you I loved you, I meant It. I still you, Ella. I never stopped"

Gabriella stood in shock, and smiled as lunged forward towards Troy and attack his lips with her. She lifted up his shirt and threw it to the ground and ran her hands down his chest. "I love you, I never stopped either" She mumbled and he lifted her up on the bed and discarded all of her clothes and his too.

"Are you sure about this"

"Yes" He smashed his lips unto her as they continued.

"God you're beautiful"

XOXOX

The Sun peeked through windows, as Gabriella shot up in bed and winced at soreness of her body and saw that Troy was missing but a letter. She picked up the letter and read,

_Dear Ella,_

_I had to get home before your mom got home._

_And I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so _

_Peaceful. See you at school my Endless love_

_Troy xoxo_

She pressed her fingers to her swollen and bruised lips and felt the redness rushing to her cheeks. She leaned back into the pillows and shrieked!

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXO<strong>

Gabriella brushed the ends of her white ruffled dress and buttoned her sweater. The sound of her black pumps clicked against the tiles floor. Her ran her hands through her curls, Troy had always loved when her hair was curly. She blushed furiously as she thoughts of last night events. But even though Veronica wasn't the nicest person, she shouldn't have slept with her boyfriend, she felt a little guilty but she couldn't help to feel a little not guilty.

She walked through Ms. Darbus's and said down. She saw that everyone was staring at her and that Troy was gawking at her. She took her seat right next to Troy and she saw him bite down on his lip. His hand slid unto her lap and caress her leg and he whispered into her ear.

"You're beautiful" He whispered and she blushed but then she felt his hand slide away when Ms. Darbus came into the room.

The bell had rung and Gabriella had grabbed her things, the whole class Troy and her couldn't bring themselves to stop staring at each other. She walked to her locker and opened it getting her books then closed It to meet a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

"Um, hello" Gabriella said hugging her books nervously as the boy, stared at her hungrily.

"So you are the famous beautiful Gabriella Montez"

"Uh yeah, I guess" She said tucking a curl behind her ear, and frowning

"I'm Derek"

"Hi, Nice to meet you"

"So Gabriella, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout out some time, maybe tonight"

"I'm sorry Derek but I'm kind of seeing someone"

"What do you mean by kind of"

"Its complicated" She said and sighed.

"Its okay, I get it" She saw the hurt in his eyes, and as he was about to turn about she said

"We can still hangout and be friends"

"I would like that" He said smiling and walking away, leaving Gabriella to blushed. He was really attractive but her heart belonged to someone else. She turned around to be met a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh God, you scared me" She shrieked

"What did Underwood, want?" He ignored her remark and eyed her carefully.

"He was asking me out on a date" She said as she watched Troy's fist clench

"But I told him I lied and said I was kind of in a relationship"

"Well, we have a relationship?"

"Troy we don't have a relationship. You're with Veronica and I feel really bad because If I was her position, I wouldn't want that to happen to me"

"Its not like she doesn't cheat on me"

"Wait, she cheats on you and you're still with her. Wow"

"I can't bring myself to break up with her. I love her but I'm not in love with her, like I am with you, you don't regret last night"

"No, I don't Troy. I just feel really bad. I think we should stop until you're available and single. Then I'll be the only one you love" Gabriella said walking away from Troy and heading towards the doors.

**XOXOXO**

**'Cause you,You mean the world to me**

**OhI know I know**

**I've found in you**

**My endless love**

* * *

><p>Gabriella was heading towards home when, a car pulled up beside her and she frowned and looked over to see Derek, and she groaned a little before turning around.<p>

"Hey Montez, need a ride" He smirked

"Um, No thank My house right down the street"

"Oh, come on, have about we go some coffee"

"No Thank You"

"You said we can hangout as friends" Gabriella sighed before running her hand through her curls

"Okay, fine" She said with annoyance in her voice and gripped her handle on her handbag and opened the car door and hopped in

"Just coffee"

At the Diner, Gabriella nervously drummed her fingers against the table as sipped her coffee.

"So" She said sitting the mug down and breaking the awkward silence

"So, Do you miss New York?"

"I do, I miss my friends and my cheerleading squad. I have been really close, to my friend Taylor. She's been my friend since I moved away, I really do miss her"

"She really helped me around the separation from my mom and my parents divorce" She cringed speaking about her parents difficult that started when she in 7th grade and she used to spend the night at Troy's just get away from her parent constant arguing. Gabriella had just come home from that special night with Troy, when she walked into the house, realizing her parents scowls, thinking that she had done something wrong but really, It her father telling his mom and dad divorce has been finalized that he was moving to New York and Gabriella was going too. She been crying for all night on how she was going to Troy, only to have her heart broken by him.

"Yeah, I understand my parents went a tough divorce when I was 7" Gabriella smiled seeing how sweet Derek was, she had thought other.

"I probably should get you home"

They walked to her door, as Gabriella opened the door, she felt Derek hand on her shoulder and she turned around and felt him press her against the door and putting all of his weight and pressed his lips to hers. That's when the door flew open revealing a shocked Troy

"Um, Troy" Gabriella said pulling away from Derek and looking down then back up

"Bolton, what are you doing here…at her house?"

"Derek, I think you should go"

"Okay, fine. See you tomorrow, Gabby" Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gabriella's cheek and soon as he left, Gabriella turned around and walked in the house and Troy slammed the down behind her.

"So how was your date" Troy asked glaring at her now swollen lips and she frowned

"Why do you care & how did you get in here"

"Your Mom, let me in before she went to work"

"Uggh" Gabriella groaned frustrated before pressing her fingers to her temples and heading towards the stairs

"So what did you guys do, so did he get what he wanted" He said anger flaring in his voice

"What do you mean by that"

"Oh come, Gabriella. He's Derek Underwood, Football Captain, 2nd most popular guy in school after me of course, he sleeps with all the girls, he just wants an easy lay"

"Shut Up, Derek is not like that, that's _you _remember, you're just jealous"

"I'm not jealous"

"You are"

"I'm not

"Yes u are"

"Troy we're not a couple, so why do you even care"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT"

"If you really love me, you would trust me, and know that I didn't sleep with Derek"

"I don't know why, why wouldn't you, you did lose your virginity at 15 or did you"

The awkward silence was made and Gabriella turned around and angrily ran to her door and opened It

"Get Out"

"Ella, please, I didn't mean that"

"Get Out" Troy walked out and walked down the stairs, and headed towards the door, before turning back around and saying "Gabs" before she slammed the door in his face.

"Asshole" She mumbled before walking back up the stairs

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gabriella headed out the door, before kissing her mom on the cheek goodbye and heading out the front door. "Bye Mom"<p>

"Bye Mija"

Fixing her black skirt, and white buttoned shirt and running her hair through her straightened hair, she walked through the hallways, her black heels clicking against the floor, and suddenly the bell rung and everyone scrambled to their classes and Gabriella sighed, feeling alone while walking down the empty hallways, she continued walking into someone had pulled into her a empty classroom, she muffled a scream as they covered her mouth with their hand.

"Shh, calm down, Its me" Gabriella looked to see Troy and slapped him

"Ouch, what was that for"

"For scaring the shit out of me and two for making me late for class"

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I should have never said that"

"Its whatever, Troy. I don't care. It was nothing"

"So, you're going to stop seeing Derek"

"No, I changed my mind, so if Derek asks me to be his girlfriend, I'm going to say yes. I really like him"

"You know what, whatever, Gabriella, Date Derek and see if I give a shit" He let go of her and walked out of the room.

Gabriella sighed frustrated and walked out the room following him and walked into Mrs. Darbus class. Everyone looked up at them with amused faces, because whenever a girl and boy walked into the class at the same time, they assumed they were fooling around.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, do you have excuses for your tardiness"

"No" They said in unison and looked at each other and rolled each other eyes

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to give you detention"

"Yes Mam" Gabriella said frustrated and sat down in her seat right next to Troy, who just smirked and she scowled in disgust

**XOXOX**

* * *

><p>Gabriella painted the water blue paint, on the moons. She listened with the music, that was connected to her ears and sang along until someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped and took out of her earphones before rolling her eyes at the blue eyed boy, in front of her.<p>

"You're late" She mumbled and continued painting and he shrugged

"I was with Sharpay and Veronica"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and frowned and placed her earphones back in her ears and continued to listen to the music, when Troy pulled the headphones back out and smirked then picked up a paintbrush and started painting.

"And what was that for?" She asked annoyed

"I don't know ? I just felt like It"

"Asshole" She mumbled and suddenly felt a wet spot hit her in the face and she turned around

"What the?" She wiped it off her face, revealing blue paint

"Bastard" She threw her paintbrush at him, which landed on his white v-neck

"Hey" He said before throwing the paint container on her and landing paint all over here and her hair

She picked up the container, spilling It all over his hair, and opening another container then spilling it over here and running until she slipped.

"BOLTON, MONTEZ" They jumped up, to see a very angry Darbus

"This isn't good for my heart, when I get back this better be clean" She shrieked and walked out of the auditorium

"Lets get this cleaned up"

"Ella"

"No, I just want to hurry up and go home"

**XOXOX**

* * *

><p>It was Friday, and today there was the Homecoming basketball game against West High Knights vs. East High. Today, all the cheerleaders, cheered. This was Gabriella first game without her cheer quad in New York, she missed her squad and her friends. She sighed quietly before running her hand through her curls. She hadn't talked to Troy since the painting incident during detention. It had taken hours to get the blue midnight paint fully out of her hair. She sat up from the locker room gym bench and sighed. She looked at mirror in her gym locker and sighed at her cheerleader uniform. She ran her fingers along her revealing midriff showing her pierced belly button.<p>

"Alright girls, lets go" Gabriella looked over to see Veronica and Sharpay and she hopped up and headed outside to hear the screaming crowd. She looked over to see, the basketball team checking her out

"Looking God, Montez" Gabriella felt her cheeks flushing as she walked and spotted the blue eyed guy staring at her and frowned and kept..

Gabriella made her way to the middle of the dance floor when the music started blasting. All of the cheerleaders started moving to the beat, but Gabriella stood out the most and dancing. Everyone in the crowds, cheered shockingly, not thinking that she could dance like that, even the basketball player.

_Gotta Get That _

_Gotta gett that,gotta get that, gotta get That That That, That That that thatBoom boom boom (Gotta get That) _

_boom that boom boom boom_

She back flipped and landed on the ground then all the cheerleaders all said in Unison **"GO WILDCATS"**

Gabriella walked towards the benches when she saw Troy heading her way, she started walking too but was stopped when Derek was in front of her, she looked over to see Troy roll his eyes and started to walk back the other way. She gave him a apologetic smile and turned to Derek.

"Hey"

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p>After the game, Gabriella headed home and she walked in the door, before heading up the stairs. She guess her mom was still at work, so she headed towards her room, sat on the bed. She stripped down before putting her robe on her and heading towards the bathroom before she a knock at the balcony door, she frowned before heading towards the door and opening it, revealing Troy.<p>

Before she knew it, and can respond, Troy slammed his body into hers, and smashed his lips unto hers and wrapped his arms around waist, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, He unwrapped her robe and took his shirt off before Gabriella had placed her hand on his chest to push him away.

"Troy stop" She said and he stopped looking at her confused

"I broke up with Victoria, for you"

"Yes but I have a boyfriend"

"What?" He said panting, still shirtless and Gabriella remember after the game asking her to be his girlfriend and she said yes.

"Derek, that's what he asked at the game when you walking to come to talk to me"

"I'm sorry Troy"

Troy looked at her and nodded before putting back on and headed back towards the balcony door and left.

**And, YES**

**You'll be the only one'**

**Cause NO one can deny**

**This love I have inside**

**And I'll give it all to you**

**My love**

**My love, my love**

**My endless love**


	2. Burn

_"Let go me, I hate you. You're right last night was a mistake, I should have never fallen for you. I hate you" She snapped the last three words echoing._

_She ran out the door, knowing that would the last time she talked to him in four years._

_She ran home in the cold gloomy weather, and she ran upstairs, ignoring her mother's confused and worried face. _

_She plopped on the bed, and looked to the side of her to see the photo frame sitting on the side of the bed._

_A growl escaped from her lips as she looked at the picture and she angrily threw it against the wall. She grabbed her suitcase and began to pack the rest of her things. _

"_Gabriella, are you okay. What was that"_

"_Nothing mami, I'm just getting ready" She said wiping her tear from her cheek and zipping her suitcase all around. She grabbed her umbrella, knowing that New York City had very chilly weather and headed out the door, leaving behind nothing but the lavender colored vanilla scent sheets and a scattered broken frame with a picture. _

* * *

><p><em>XOXOX<em>

Troy Bolton walked down the halls of East High bright morning of Monday, he growled at people in his way, they quickly moved out of his path, his two hands grips at the side of him. He was truly pissed.

He walked to his locker, and grabbed his books before hearing a familiar giggle, the giggle he died to hear. He sighed before slamming the locker, and turning the corner, that's where he saw a couple basically dry humping each other against the lockers, their faces were hidden buried in each other necks, so he couldn't tell who it was but he slammed his fist against one of the lockers, making the couples show their faces and Troy groaned even more when he saw who was. He shook his head and walked past and bumped right into Gabriella and smirked

"Sorry for Interrupting you Public Display Of Affection"

He smirked more and walked away.

"What was that about" Derek asked and Gabriella giggled seeing that he had red lipstick covering his lips, she giggled and gently wiped it away

"Nothing, got to get to class" She kissed him quickly before heading off.

Gabriella sat down in her seat right next to Troy and he didn't look once at her, he kept his eyes straight on the board. She sighed and looked away when she heard the door close and saw a very cheerily looking Ms. Darbus.

"Guess what today is class, it's the second week in September, so you know what that means" She said and the whole class groaned except Gabriella who looked confused

"Oh cheer up, its Romeo & Juliet time"

"Any volunteers" She asked and nobody raised their hands, she sighed

"I would like to go Ms. Darbus"

"Mr. Bolton, wow, okay"

"Okay, any girl volunteers"

"Maybe Gabriella would like to go" Troy said and Gabriella looked up from drawings hearts on her paper and looked shocked

"Um, no thank you" She looked back down and continued drawing

"Come on"

"No, Troy" She said looking around and saw that everyone was staring at her, the girls shocked and boys smirking. She hated attention and she felt her cheeks flushing

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Cornelius, No" Gabriella snapped and Troy gasped, she just spilled out his real name, Cornelius Troy Bolton but Troy begged his father to register him in school as Troy Bolton

"You said you would never tell anyone"

"Ms. Montez, please"

"Okay fine" Gabriella said getting up and grabbing the script from Ms. Darbus

Gabriella carefully read the script and gasped

Romeo: If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. Juliet: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. Romeo: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too? Juliet: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer. Romeo: Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. Juliet: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake. Romeo: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Romeo: [They kiss] Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged. Juliet: Then have my lips the sin that they have took? Romeo: Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. Juliet: [they kiss again] You kiss by the book

They have to kiss, he did this on purpose

Romeo/ Troy: If I profane with my unworthiness hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Juliet/Gabriella: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

Romeo/Troy: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?

Juliet: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

Romeo: Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

Juliet: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

Romeo/Troy: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Troy leaned forward kissed Gabriella, and she kissed back. Her head was telling her to pull away and slap him but her heart was telling to stay. This kiss was like never before, she felt something. Something magical. He pulled away and continued, Gabriella just stood frozen, not knowing what just happened

Romeo/Troy: Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.

Juliet/Gabriella: Then have my lips the sin that they have took?

Romeo/Troy: Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.

Gabriella looked away but Troy gently caressed her chin and lifted it forward to him, and pressed him to hers, and she pressed her both of hands against his chest, gently pushing him away, but he didn't stop.

"Okay, okay enough, and you You kiss by the book" Ms. Darbus said and she stopped them and the bell rang. Gabriella looked around to see everyone shocked looks. She felt worst feeling, blood rushing to her cheeks, and she headed to her seat, and picking her stuff up and heading towards the door, but someone grabbed her arm.

"Ella wait"

"No, Troy. I have a boyfriend"

"Just stay away from me"

* * *

><p>Gabriella pulled her hair into a ponytail heading towards the gym for cheerleading practice. She sighed and opened the door, making slam making the basketball team and cheer team both look at her, and she groaned.<p>

"I gotta stop being late"

The first thing, Gabriella saw was Victoria charging at her but Sharpay held her back.

"Uh, Gabriella, you might want to leave, she knows about you and Troy" Sharpay said

"How can he break up with me for her, and then sleep with her when we first got together. You stupid bitch"

"Let me at her, shar. How can he break up with me, for her. Four years. You better watch your back"

"Okay that's it" Sharpay said pushing Victoria towards the door

"Let go of me, I can walk" She said storming towards the door, knocking one of cheerleaders out of the way making her slam down the hard tiled floor.

"Get out my way"

Gabriella rushed over to the girl to girl, who cried out in pain and held her knee

"Can I see you knee" Gabriella examined and cringed at the scrape

"Its okay, I'm fine"

"Are you sure, do you need to go to the nurse"

"No, I'm fine" Gabriella looked at the shy, timed auburn haired girl and sighed, She knew that look. Victoria had been bullying this girl, she could tell. After all she was a victim of bullying in 8th grade and 9th grade

"Okay, do you want me to help you the bleachers"

"Thanks, I'm Kelsi"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez"

From Across, the gym, Troy watched Gabriella helped Kelsi to the bleachers and sighed and threw the ball into the hoop.

_Swish_

"Yo, hoops, Victoria was going mad on Gabriella over there. She's taking your break up really hard"

"I doubt that. Victoria never called about me, all she cared about is becoming a NBA basketball wife, she just mad that she had to spend 4 years to get close to it"

"On the other hand, Gabriella is sweet, beautiful, caring, super sensitive, and her giggle is to die for"

"Dude, you whipped"

"Yeah, I am" Troy said and smiled

That's when the gym door, closed and the whole football team walked in. He saw Derek walk into the gym and kiss Gabriella.

Troy was about charge over there but Chad held him back

"Hey, whoa there tiger, no fighting. We have a game Friday"

Derek walked back over to his friends and high fived them.

Troy listened closely to the conversation.

"Yo, man, you and Gabriella getting really serious. Please tell me you hit that

"Naw, not yet. I really didn't want to ask her to my girlfriend, you know I thought she was really one of the those easy types, but I saw how close she was to Bolton, so I had to. I mean every time, I try to take it further, she stops, I don't how she long she wants, but soon as I hit it, I'm out. Hump and dump. But maybe after Friday's game _"

Before Derek could finish he was already tackled by, Troy, Troy punched him square in the mouth. Gabriella ran over to him pushing her way through the crowd, that was now surrounding them and ran over to Derek and Troy and grabbed Troy pushed him off of Derek

"Troy, get off of him"

"So, your defending him, he was just talking shit about you"

"Troy he's my boyfriend"

"Okay, I guess you are a slut, like he said"

"Never talk to me again" Gabriella said wiping Derek nose with her sleeve, and pushing her way through the crowd, where Derek turned back at Troy and smirked when Troy was about to charge again, Chad held him back.

XOXOXO

* * *

><p>"Hello, Taylor. I can't hear you" Gabriella said walking around to get reception, she turned around to see Troy standing on her balcony<p>

"Oh My God, he's here, Tay" Gabriella walked to the balcony door, and opened the door

"Ella, we need to talk"

"As you can see I'm talking to Taylor" Troy grabbed the phone and said

"Hi, Taylor, this is Troy. Gabriella is pregnant, and we plan to run away to Los Angeles, and join the circus in Hollywood. Bye now" He said and tossed the phone on her bed

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, what I did was for a reason, I was just defending my girl""Troy, I'm not your girl, what we had is over now, I'm no longer in love with you. You no longer have any ruling or effect on me" Gabriella lied and looked down

"Oh really, what if I did this" Troy leaned forward kissed Gabriella, kissing her "spot" and she squirmed trying her best to giggle, she slapped his chest and pushed away.

"Don't touch me"

"Or when really so you say me kissing you have no effect" Troy leaned and kissed her and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away blushing but slapped him on the chest

"Will you stop that"

"See, you cant resist me"

"Troy, I just want to be friends"

"But I love you"

"I know, I know I love you too but I just want to be friends"

"Friends, okay"

* * *

><p>For the week through the week Tuesday-Thursday until It was Friday, another game and everyone was excited, Troy and Gabriella haven't said anything to each other since Gabriella told she just wanted to be friends, only but awkward staring at each other, the glares from Troy when Gabriella is with Derek.<p>

Gabriella sighed finished straightening her hair, and curling the ends, she then took front parts of her hair and braiding it before taking the two braids and placing a flower barrette then holding them together. She ran her hand through her tousled tresses and sighed. She grabbed her mascara container and continued and makeup before throwing her white robe off, before grabbing her cheerleading warm-ups and throwing them on. She sighed before zipping up her jacket, running a hand over her revealing midriff and sighing. She then stopped for a moment before running to the restroom, feeling the uneasy particles shooting from her stomach up her throat, she flushed the toilet before rinsing her mouth and re-brushed her teeth. She sighed and thought for a moment "probably mom's salmon last night"

She grabbed her keys and P.E. bag before heading town the stairs, heading towards the door. "Bye Mom"

She walked toward hallways, waving at people who called her name and went to her locker. She felt dizzy and uneasy and she clutched her stomach until she felt someone place their hands over her eyes. "Guess who"

"Hey" She murmured before gently pushing the person hands away and turns around to face her green eyed boyfriend and he frowned

"Hey what's wrong" He looked down at her in concern

"Nothing babe, I'm just a little sick"

"Do you want to go to nurses office"

"No, um, Derek, that's fine"

"Okay, well babe, I got to go" He said before pressing his lips against her lips and backing her up into the locker before pulling away before giving her quick kiss before rushing away

Gabriella sighed before closing her locker and heading towards her class when felt her clash into someone she looked up only to be found by a pair of ultramarine blue eyes. It took her a few minutes to take in his appearance, she shrieked that only Troy could hear it.

"Oh My God, what did you do to your hair" His hair was dyed jet black instead golden brown tresses.

"Well hello, to you to" He chuckled and ran his hair through his now black tresses

"You don't like it"

"No, its not that. I guess I'm used to the golden locks but I like it, its hot" She said honestly he did look hot, he looked really good looking

"I mean not hot, but yeah, I guess"

"Ella, its okay"

Yeah, that's when Gabriella felt herself getting dizzy again, when felt herself feeling falling back.

"Hey, are feeling well"

"Honestly, No. I feel like shit" Gabriella said and Troy looked at her concern

"Here come with me"

"Troy, what about class"

"Forget it"

He pulled her down the now, vacant hallway, then do his locker and opening his locker pulling out a small black bag and leading her the stairway, and heading her towards the stairway, to the garden.

Gabriella smiled at the memory, when Troy first brought her up here on the first day of 9th grade

"_Where are you taking me, Troy" _

"_Just wait and see"_

"_Okay, here we go" Troy said uncovering her eyes and she gasped_

"_Its beautiful" _

"_You're beautiful"_

"_Huh?" She said confused unsure of what he said_

"_Oh nothing"_

"_How did you find out about this place"_

"_Well, I found it during the summer, while I was at the work with coach, I got bored and I went wondering around the school and I found this little place"_

"_Troy this place is wonderful"_

"_I know" _

_Gabriella smiled at Troy and he smiled before wrapping his arms around her neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. _

"Ella" Troy said snapping out of her thoughts and she looked at smiled at him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking"

"Okay, well take this" He said handing her two small white tablets and water bottles

"Advil"

"Yeah, you know, I still get those headaches"

"No, Troy those are yours, what if you get another headache"

"No take this, and drink this"

"But_"

"Take this"

Gabriella sighed and gave up before taking the tablets and guzzling down a few sips of water. She laid her head on his lap, and soon felt herself started to peacefully fall asleep as Troy ran his hand through her hair

"Ella"

"Hmm" She lifted her head off Troy's lap, and looked around

"What time is it?

"It after school"

"We fell asleep"

"Oh come, we got to get to the game"

"Feel better"

"Yeah, thanks Troy" She said hugging him and pulling back awkwardly. "I gotta go"

In the locker room, Gabriella plaited her hair, into fishtail ponytail and she sighed and she looked at herself in the mirror, with her cheer outfit on, and sighed before grabbing her pom pom and heading outside the cheer. The game was almost over and Wildcats were winning, all they needed one more shot. She found everyone ready for the game and she found Victoria glaring at her, before saying "Lets go girls"

"All together"

"Give us an E"

"E"

"Give us an A"

"Give us an S"

"S"

"Give us an T"

"Lets go Wildcats, Let Go Wildcats, Let Go Wildcats" Gabriella threw her arms in a cheery mood, sang along the chant but soon felt herself feeling a little uneasy that's when she felt herself getting a little dizzy. She felt herself landing to the floor, holding her forehead in pain

That's when Troy jumped up of the bench and ran to her, and grabbed her head before it could hit the floor. "Gabriella, baby are you okay"

"I just want to go home"

"Okay, Ill take you home"

He grabbed her and picked her up, her wrapping her legs around his waist carrying her to the bench, before grabbing his large coat wrapping it around her, then picking her up again.

"Troy where are going" Jack, Coach Bolton yelled

"Dad, Gabriella just fainted, I'm taking her home. Put rocket man, let him take the winning shot"

"Okay, well be safe"

Troy grabbed his stuff throwing over his shoulders still holding Gabriella who dug her face into his neck. He carried her out, with everyone staring at them awkwardly then he walked out the gym door, before heading out the front doors, into the parking lot, and to his car, he opened the door, putting her in the front seat before hopping into the drivers seat.

When they pulled up to his house, he walked over to the door, grabbing her carrying her bridal style into his house, then upstairs to his room, then he placed her in his bed. "Troy"

"Shh, go back to bed"

He walked over to phone and dialed the number

"Hello, Maria"

"Hi, Troy, whats going on"

"I just wanted to tell you, that Gabriella got sick at the game and fainted, so I brought her to my house, can she spend the night?"

"Oh My is my Baby alright" Maria panicked

"She's fine, just a little nauseous"

"Okay, well that's fine with me. Bye Troy"

"Bye"

"Mothers" He thought chuckling before at Gabriella who peacefully asleep her, like sleeping beauty, She was beautiful, and she was his, no matter what anybody said. He took off his shirt before getting in the bed, before wrapping his arms into Gabriella, she smiled gently before turning snuggling her face into his chest. He reached over fiddling with fishnet braid and unbraiding making her tousled curls come out. He smiled before and closing his eyes, falling asleep.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_


End file.
